


Explosive

by rynapyna



Category: Parks and Recreation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynapyna/pseuds/rynapyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink meme prompt "Leslie squirts during sex". This is just some gratuitous porn. Takes place after The Debate. Comments are greatly appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explosive

Leslie and Ben stumble through her front door giggling. They are a little buzzed on champagne and each other. Leslie just completely kicked Bobby Newport’s ass in the debate and Ben is addicted to her lips. Leslie had practically ravaged him on the way home in the back of the cab. They tipped the driver heartily. Leslie is elated with how the evening went and right now, she just wants to show her sexy boyfriend how grateful she is that he is also her campaign manager.  
“Ben. You are so fucking hot,” she grabs the collar of his shirt and pulls him down for a hungry kiss. She smoothes her hand down his back until it finds her favorite butt in the world. Ben laughs when she gives him a squeeze.  
“Leslie I’m so proud of you. Watching you crush that guy was so sexy babe,” he sucks on her neck and she moans when he nips the skin.  
“God Ben I’m so turned on right now. This night was amazing and I couldn't have done it without you.” He makes his way back to her mouth and kisses her roughly and nibbles on her bottom lip. He pulls away abruptly.  
“Bed. Now,” he demands and she grins and nods. She grabs his hand and tugs him to her bedroom. He pushes her up against the door and hooks her leg around his waist. He works on the buttons of her blouse and kisses his way down her chest.  
“Leslie you are so amazing,” he sucks on her clavicle and reaches around her back to unfasten her bra. She gets impatient and moves her hands to help him out. He tosses her bra to the side and buries his face in her breasts. He licks, and sucks her nipples, and she starts to undo his tie. She moans when he flicks his tongue on her left breast while his hand finds her right nipple and pinches.  
“Fuck Ben.” He pulls back and stills. They lock eyes and realize just how turned on they both are.  
“Leslie, take off your pants.” She’s never moved faster. Ben removes his shirt and shoes while she tosses her pants aside. He starts to unbuckle his belt when he sees Leslie on her knees beating him to the task. She grabs his pants and boxers and slides them down together. Before Ben can kick them off, Leslie takes him fully in her mouth causing him to moan in surprise. She works his dick, bobbing up and down and massaging his balls. She reaches for his hand and places it on her head. Ben doesn’t push, she's taking him incredibly deep anyway but Leslie loves to feel his hands curl in her hair; loves feeling him come unhinged. After a minute or so, she lets him go with a pop and looks up at him.  
“Shit honey. You’re so good at that.” She smiles as he reaches down to help her up. He wraps his arms around her waist and nuzzles her hair. She kisses his chest and rubs her hand lazily up and down his dick. He runs his hand down her stomach to her underwear.  
“How are these still on?” he says as he slips his fingers under the waistband, teasing her.  
“I wanted you to take them off of me.”  
“Ah, well I can certainly do that m’dear.” His hand moves lower until he cups her entire pussy beneath the fabric. She moans.  
“Jesus babe, you’re soaked.”  
“Mm I know. I’ve been like this since I saw you looking at me off stage.” She gasps when he pushes two fingers into her and rubs against her front wall. Her breath quickens and she raises up on the balls of her feet as Ben slips his fingers up to circle her clit. He kisses her cheek and slides his hand out. He kneels down and pulls her underwear off. She holds his shoulders and steps out of them. He grips the back of her thighs and brings her to his mouth. He runs his tongue over her whole pussy and sucks her clit into his mouth roughly. She twines her fingers in his hair and tugs lightly before pushing him away. She looks down, “Babe, I need you to fuck me right now.” He wastes no time in sitting up and pulling her down to the bed on top of him. They make their way up the bed until his head rests on the pillow. He grabs the back of her head and kisses her. She reaches between them to find his dick and sinks down onto him without hesitation. The kiss breaks as they both take a moment to moan. She walks her hands down his chest and looks into his eyes. Her hair is a mess, her eyes are still slightly glassy and her lips are swollen. She’s gorgeous.  
“Leslie you are so beautiful.” She bites her bottom lip and grins.  
“You’re not too bad yourself Benjamin.” He reaches up to cup her breasts as she starts to ride him. He marvels at her as she throws her head back in ecstasy. She is a big fan of this position, almost as much as Ben. Every so often she will slow and rise up until he is almost out of her and then slam her hips back down. Ben goes crazy for it.  
“God Ben you feel so good.”  
“Ah so do you Leslie. I love seeing you fucking me; on top of me. I love when you ride my dick like this.” She moans at his words. She had never been one for dirty talk until Ben. With him, every single word he said turned her on. She felt things with him that no one else had every made her feel or even came close. She rides him for a few minutes before the position starts to take a toll on her hips and thighs. She collapses on top of him and breathes into his shoulder.  
“I can’t keep going. I’m sorry.” He rubs her back.  
“Don’t be sorry. You can take a break,” he kisses her temple.  
“Come on, my turn.” She rolls onto her back as he peppers her body with kisses. An idea comes to her.  
“Actually Ben I think we should do it this way.” She grabs one of the pillows and folds it underneath her. She moves to her hands and knees and looks back at Ben. “Come on Ben. What are you waiting for?”  
“You just don’t usually want to do this.”  
“I know, but I’m starting to like it more. It makes you go really deep.” He drapes his body over her and kisses her shoulder.  
“Well I’m not going to argue with that,” he whispers into her ear. He lightly tugs on her earlobe with his teeth before moving behind her on his knees. He licks his hand and rubs it all over her pussy to make sure she is still wet enough. She always is but he likes to just feel her. He likes to know how much her is turning her on. He stokes his dick a few times and rubs the tip over her clit making her drop her head and moan. “Ah Ben stop teasing and fuck me.” He smiles and slides in until her ass touches his hips. They both hum in satisfaction. He pulls out nearly all the way before slamming back into her. He makes a decision, tonight he’s not going to go slow, he’s going to fuck her like there is no tomorrow. He grips her hips and starts to really pound her. Her moans come in a steady stream. Choice words and phrases like, “shit Ben” “oh fuck babe” and “you feel so good” slip out of her lips. He feels the sweat start to bead on his forehead and his thighs start to burn. He doesn’t care though. He can deal with the soreness tomorrow. Leslie is enjoying this more than usual. She noticed last time they did this that this position allows for maximum stimulation of what all the lady magazines refer to as “the G spot” and she fucking loved it. One of her favorite things in the world is when Ben fingers her and pays attention to that spot and makes her feel like she is going to lose control. When Ben is fucking her from behind it gets attention constantly and its absolutely perfect.  
“Fuck Leslie you feel amazing,” he tells her as she moans his name. When she reaches her hand down to rub at her clit she takes him by surprise when she reaches her hand back to graze his balls.  
“Oh shit baby I wasn’t expecting that.”  
“Yeah, I know. That’s why I did it.” She drops her head down to the pillow and pinches her eyes shut. Ben is fucking her relentlessly and she can tell he is getting close. She moves her hand faster, trying to bring herself along quicker. The spot inside her is positively on fire like she has never felt before.  
“Leslie, I’m so close. I can’t hold on much longer.”  
“Its okay, just don’t stop.” He slides his hand up her back and grips her shoulder. He pumps his hips three times and on the third, he pulls out and cums into his hand. He silently curses at himself for not getting her to cum before him. She lays with her head against the pillow and breathes heavily. He bends down to kiss her back and whispers, “I’ll be right back.” He goes to the bathroom to wash his hands and clean up. He comes back into the bedroom to see Leslie on her back lazily rubbing at her clit. She meets his eyes.  
“You know Ben, I didn’t have an orgasm yet. That wasn’t very fair.” He lays down on his side next to her and gently moves her hand away in favor of his. She gasps at his touch.  
“I know babe,” he kisses her cheek, “I’m sorry, you were just so fucking hot tonight. I couldn’t hold on. But don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.”  
“You always do,” she breathes. He reaches down and gathers her wetness from her opening, finding more that expected.  
“God Leslie, you’re drenched.”  
“I know. We need to do it from behind more often. I’m starting to love it.”  
“I’ll keep that I'm mind.” He slips two fingers into her and finds her spot. He watches as her eyes snap shut and her lips part. He kisses her breasts and whispers into her ear.  
“Leslie I need you to cum for me. I want to see it happen. I want to know I can make you feel as good as you make me feel.” She moans and arches her back at his words. Hi keeps the pressure of his fingers on her front wall and licks her neck.  
“Oh god Ben you make me feel so good. I want to cum so bad. Make me cum honey.” He slips his fingers out of her and slides them up to rest just above her clit. He pauses which makes her look at him and glare. He smirks before dropping his hand to rub at her clit as fast as he can. Her eyes roll back into her head and shouts his name.  
“Oh shit I’m gonna cum.” She snaps. Her head rolls to the side and she moans into his neck. Abruptly, she looks at him with wide eyes. She grabs his arm to stop its movement.  
“Ben. Something came out.” He looks at her puzzled.  
“What? What do you mean?”  
“I don’t know! Just, something came out! Oh god did I pee?!”  
“Calm down honey. I’ll look.” He moves his head down to see what the commotion was all about. His eyes widen at the sight. On the blue sheets between Leslie’s legs is a much darker area.  
“Holy shit.”  
“What Ben? It is pee isn’t it?! Oh my god.”  
“Leslie, relax. Its not pee. I think you um, squirted.” She looks confused.  
“What? What are you talking about?”  
“I’ll show you. Give me your hand.” She does and he guides it down to cup her pussy.  
“Do you feel that Les? That’s all you. That’s how wet you are and what came out. That was a squirt. Haven’t you ever heard of that?” She continues exploring herself with there fingers, somewhat baffled.  
“Yeah, I think so. But I always thought it was a myth or something. I think you’re right though. Huh. Interesting.” He smiles up at her. “Babe! You’re a squirter! Wow. I’m pretty impressed with myself right now.” She pushes him playfully in the chest.  
“Shut up you nerd.” As she thinks about it, the more it makes sense. From what she can recall, this happens when there is intense stimulation to that little magic spot inside and Ben did a very good job of paying attention to that tonight. Yep. She squirted. She sits up to examine the spot in question. She starts laughing uncontrollably.  
“Oh my god Ben! That is such a mess! But at the same time, its totally awesome.” He chuckles at her amazement.  
“I agree. We are going to have to change the sheets all because I made you orgasm too hard. That’s definitely worth the mess Leslie.” She covers her mouth and cackles.  
“Okay, there are clean sheets in my closet.” 

***

Once the sheets are changed and their teeth are brushed, they snuggle into the fresh linens. She rests her head on his chest and plays with the sparse hairs. He kisses her temple and runs his hand up and down her arm.  
“Well that was an eventful evening,” he says.  
“More like an awesome evening,” she replies.  
“Yeah, I think we found out that you can be explosive in other ways that don’t involve your political career.” She smacks his chest lightly.  
“Goodnight you ridiculously sexy dork.”  
“Love you too.”


End file.
